


lean back, tuck it in, take a chance

by greenlightsaber



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlightsaber/pseuds/greenlightsaber
Summary: Chad asks Ryan to hang out with him as soon as he's free from work.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 259





	lean back, tuck it in, take a chance

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first chad x ryan oneshot and also the first thing i'm publishing on ao3! so let's see how this goes!  
> i hope you enjoy reading that one <3

"Evans", called Chad as he saw the blonde pass the hallway. Ryan turned around, revealing a soft smile on his face. Another day in Lava Springs had ended, finally done with the work. "Wanna hang?"

"Sure", said Ryan, only widing his smile.

Chad smiled back at him. "Alright, gimme a minute."  
He disappeared in the locker room and changed in a hurry, not wanting the other boy to wait for him.

"What are we going to do?", asked Ryan as soon as Chad was back.

Chad shrugs, messing with the basketball in his hands. Of course he had brought that stupid ball.

He just felt like spending time with him. A lot of things changed since the staff baseball game and the talent show. Ryan was a part of the team now. A real Wildcat. "I didn't really think about that", he admitted, playfully pushing him out of the way as he walks past him.

Ryan followed without hesitation. "You're not good at making plans", he grinned as he remembered something like this has happened before.

Chad laughed, "Oh, shut up"

"Am I wrong?", he smiled softly as he kept an eye on him.

Chad shook his head in amusement. "Maybe we can hang out at the pool?" Ryan nodded. "Well. If I'm not getting in trouble for this", Chad added.

"You'll be fine", promised Ryan and walked him to the pool.

It's hard to believe Lava Springs was actually calm in the evening. Fresh mown grass, being lit up by the few street lights. Water, reflecting their light. It usually was loud and crowded around the pool and its restaurant, just too much trouble for Chad's taste.

But what was he even thinking of taking a walk at night, with Ryan? The truth was: not much. They hung out a lot. It wasn't weird to be alone with him, it was different but in a good way. Actually it was really nice and calming. He liked talking to him. He liked his company.

As soon as they arrived at the pool, Chad sat down at the edge of it, got rid of his shoes and let his feet dangle in the cold water. "I could so get used to that", Chad said, relieving a satisfied sigh. He ran a hand through his curly hair. Due to working in a kitchen, Chad used to tie his hair up a lot.

Ryan smiled, as he kept an eye on Chad again and hesitantly sat down next to him. His looks didn't stay unnoticed.

"What?", asked Chad, not being able to stop himself from laughing softly.

Ryan looked away, shook his head. "Nothing", he looked into the water, making it seem like he would stare at a reflection of himself. Chad wouldn't blame him, he's pretty to look at. "You sure?"

"Yeah. It's nice. Hanging with you, I mean", the Evans boy admitted.

Chad smiled as if he really wanted to say it back, when he chose to rather mess with the poor boy again. " _Nice?_ You think it's just _nice?_ ", he intended to sound shocked, but couldn't hold back another laugh.

Ryan felt the upcoming heat in his cheeks. Chad was messing with him. Of course, it was more than just nice to spend time with Chad. He just didn't want to sound like the lovesick teenager he was.

"The absolute best, that ever happened to me", he said, intending to sound sarcastic, when he didn't even have to lie or joke about that.

Since he was part of the team and not only following around his twin sister anymore, he felt better. You could almost say, he felt free.

Chad hit his shoulder, making sure it wouldn't hurt. "That's what I wanted to hear, dude." Ryan laughed. Chad only now noticed the soft sound of his laugh. He could get used to listen to it, like on a _daily_. "I like hanging with you, too", he said. And he meant it.

Ryan's laugh faded to silence. "And when summer's over?", he asked, suddenly seeming worried.

Chad wasn't sure, he knew what the other boy meant, "Then what?"

Ryan forced himself to laugh once more. Chad couldn't not notice the fakeish sound of it. "Are you- I mean... um."

"You think I'm gonna be too busy for you?", he asked.

"Well... yeah?", Ryan took his off his fedora, gently placing it on the floor between Chad and himself, then ran his fingers through his blonde hair, sighing deeply.

"I won't", said Chad and once again, he meant it. "We're a team now. Package deal stuff", he smiled, carefully grabbing the fedora. "Can I?"

Ryan smiled happily and Chad placed the boy's hat on his own head, as he thought he smiled in agreement.

"You should wear my stuff more often- um, hats", Ryan corrected. "Uh, _some_ hats. They... You should wear them more often, they look good on ya."

 _Adorable isn't he,_ Chad thought to himself as he saw him struggle with words, "I like that", he smiled, "So, next Baseball game", he suddenly brought up.

Ryan raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Oh no. No, no, no, no. _No._ I won't play in East High's Baseball team. Forget about that."

Chad shook his head. Some curls loosened, falling into his face, framing it just right. "You said that before. I was talking about another staff only game though, how 'bout it?"

"Oh, that I'd love to", Ryan answered rapidly. "I mean, it'd be lovely" he added, watching the curls flattering Chad's beautiful face.

Chad laughed as he put his arm around Ryan's shoulders, pulling him closer. He felt good, especially if it was Ryan Evans keeping him company.

Ryan felt his cheeks heat up again, as he leaned onto his shoulder, laughing softly. It made Chad really happy.

Chad had spent a lot of time with the Evan's boy this summer and he really enjoyed it. Even his mother had said, he seemed to have changed but in a good way. She expected him to be less happy as she learned about him and Troy and their fight. Was it still because of that fight? Well, the boys got their shit together, though they weren't on the same terms as they used to be. But that was okay for Chad. _He still had Ryan._ And he sure as hell wasn't some replacement to Troy, because he was different. Chad grinned widely, completely lost in his thoughts. _That boy made him really happy._

Ryan enjoyed being this close to him and peacefully breathed in. Chad smelled good. Kind of fruity. He caught himself smiling dreamily. Once again he breathed in that smell of his before he sat up, looking back into Chad's brown eyes.

"Okay–", said Chad as he caught Ryan's intense look and broke up mid sentence.

"Mh?", mumbled Ryan.

He watched the boy silently, lost in his pretty, blue eyes. Resting his arm around his shoulders as he softly drew circles on his arm, using his fingertips. 

Ryan looked away, pulling his legs closer to his body. He got goose bumps. "What are we doing, Danforth?"

"What do you mean?", asked Chad, acting like he had no idea what he was talking about. Ryan smiled again and shyly grabbed Chad's hand, crossing their fingers. Chad had nothing against that, or even if he had, he hadn't said a word.

"We're acting like...", Ryan broke up mid sentence, smiling shyly.

"Like a _couple_?", Chad finished.

Ryan nods carefully. "Like a _couple_ ", he repeated, "Is that a problem to you?"

Chad didn't say a word. He thoughtfully ran his thumb over the back of Ryan's hand, yet he didn't let go of it.  
Was it a problem for him? What was he thinking about all that? In fact, he didn't think about it at all, he had just enjoyed it and decided to simply tell him how he felt. "It's no problem to me. _I like you, Wildcat_ ", he finally said. "Can I...", he stopped himself for a second. "Can I try something?"

Ryan looked back at him with flushed cheeks, nodding again. "Sure, I trust you. Go on", he mumbled, not sure if he had heard him right.

Chad dropped the basketball to land in the water, letting it splash water back at them. Their moment was to tense to be bothered by that though. He softly placed his hand on Ryan's cheek. The jock was surprisingly calm.

He pulled _closer. Closer._ And _closer._ Not leaving his lips out of sight.

The other boy waited, just _slightly_ going insane. "Just... do it", he said under his breathe.

Once again he was messing with him. Chad grinned, until he finally placed his lips onto Ryan's, kissing him softly, knowing it was what they both wanted.

Ryan sighed contentedly, kissing him back fondly. _Finally,_ he thought, cheeks flushed, his hand buried in Chad's curls.

Chad saw Ryan's eyes shine as he slightly pulled away and looked at him again. To be fair, his eyes were probably shining as much, as Ryan's did.

" _Wow_... um", he left the Evan's boy speechless for a hot minute, " _I like you, too_ ", he managed to say and chuckled. Chad grinned triumphantly as he ran his thumb over Ryan's flushed cheek.

They've been asked if they were dating for a while now. Few people assumed. "We should go for _the whole thing_ ", Chad said and smiled, " _Officially._ "

Ryan was merely surprised but all in on it.

Chad wasn't too sure how exactly to deal with all that yet, but he was more than ready to let everyone know, _Ryan Evans was his boyfriend._


End file.
